


One More Night

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, I think I still love you?, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Peter ist mit Bob glücklich, doch das Glück scheint gefährdet, als er eine Affaire mit Skinny beginnt.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 3





	One More Night

_I'll be waking up_

_In the morning probably hating myself_

_And I'll be waking up_

_Feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell_

***

„Ich liebe dich.“

Peter hörte Bobs leises Flüstern ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, während der andere Junge ihm sanft durch die Haare strich. Leicht, fast schon vorsichtig, drehte er seinen Kopf um den anderen ansehen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

***

Verzweifelt fuhr Peter sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Scheiße, wie hatte alles nur so schrecklich schief gehen können? Es war perfekt, sie waren perfekt. Gewesen. Scheiße, sie hatten es sogar geschafft Justus Zweifel zum Schweigen zu bringen. Also warum musste er nur alles kaputt machen?

Peter sah sah zu dem grauen Gebäudekomplex empor. Ein liebloser Klotz der in den Himmel ragte. Einer von vielen in Little Rampart.

 _Du kannst noch umdrehen._ , schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. _Dreh endlich um! Und komm nie wieder!_

Doch er wusste, dass es längst zu spät war, dass er die Stimme in seinem Inneren nicht zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Schon lange nicht mehr. Der erste Ausrutscher, danach hätte er es vielleicht noch geschafft. Doch es war zu oft passiert, als das es noch unter einem Unfall verbucht werden konnte.

Wie von selbst trugen seine Füße ihn zu der Tür, drückte sein Finger auf die Klingel. Er sollte gehen. Weg von hier. Und nie wieder kommen.

Peter dachte an Bob und das Ziehen kehrte in seine Magengegend zurück. Waren sie nicht glücklich? Hatten sie nicht eine erfüllte Beziehung? Also warum schaffte er es nicht um zu kehren?

Doch bevor seine Zweifel es schafften ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, ertönte schon das Summen und Peter lehnte sich gegen die Eingangstür. Er joggte die Treppen hinauf und als er sah, wie Skinny scheinbar gelangweilt im Türrahmen lehnte und auf ihn wartete, konnte er ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Na Schisser, hast es ja doch noch geschafft dich loszueisen.“

Peter schluckte, als er daran dachte, dass seine Kollegen wohl gerade zusammen in der Zentrale saßen und an dem neuesten Fall tüftelten. Würde er all die Liebe in Bobs blauen Augen heute Abend aushalten, wenn er wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte? Doch er hatte es schon so oft ausgehalten, mittlerweile war es nicht mehr so schwer.

„Hmm.“, machte er nur und drängte sich an Skinny vorbei in dessen Wohnung.

Skinny ließ sich schwer auf das durchgesessene Sofa fallen, zog noch einmal an einer Zigarette, dann nahm er den Controller in die Hand und vertiefte sich wieder in das Spiel. Peter sah ihm einige Augenblicke dabei zu, wie Skinny sich durch eine Horde Zombies metzelte.

„Ist das dein ernst?“, fragte Peter ungläubig. „Du hast mich hierher bestellt, damit ich dir dabei zusehe wie du Videospiele zockst?“

„Wir können auch Mario Kart spielen und der Verlierer muss dem Gewinner einen blasen.“, meinte Skinny und das dreckige Grinsen das um Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckte, ließ Peters Mund trocken werden.

„Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht so gerne auf die Knie gehst.“, sagte er dann grinsend, während seine Finger fast wie von selbst Skinnys Gürtelschnalle öffneten.

***

Peter starrte in die Dunkelheit. Die Erinnerungen an Skinny jagten ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

 _Hör auf!_ , versuchte er sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen. Doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren.

Fast vier Monate waren seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht in der Bar vergangen. Vier Monate in denen er sich immer mehr in jemanden verwandelt hatte, den er selbst nicht wieder erkannte.

Er hatte versucht es zu beenden. Oft genug um zu wissen, dass er es nicht konnte. Sein Mund konnte „Nein“ sagen so oft er wollte, doch sein Körper sagte Skinny immer wieder aufs Neue „Ja“. Und irgendwann hatte Peter aufgehört dagegen anzukämpfen. Es war ein Kampf den er immer wieder aufs Neue verlor, also warum noch so tun, als könnte es eines Tages anders sein?

Dann spürte er wie Bob einen Arm um ihn legte und sich dichter an seinen Rücken kuschelte. Der leichte, warme Hauch auf seiner Haut jagte Peter einen Schauer über den Körper. Doch er lag wie versteinert da. Er sollte es genießen, die Berührungen und die Liebe die sein Freund mit ihm teilte. Doch er fühlte sich gefangen. Gefangen in den Armen eines Menschen den er abgöttisch lieben sollte und doch konnte er nur an einen anderen denken.

Vorsichtig schob Peter Bobs Arm beiseite. Doch die Erleichterung währte nicht lange, denn schon im nächsten Moment glitt der Arm seines Freundes zurück, fuhr seine Hand über Peters Bauch und Brust. Beklemmung machte sich in dem zweiten Detektiv breit. War das nicht das was sich jeder von einer erfüllten Beziehung wünschte? Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als regungslos auszuharren.

Das musste ein Ende haben! Und auch wenn es einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließ, musste Peter sich eingestehen, dass Skinny ihm niemals das geben konnte, was Bob tagtäglich und selbstverständlich für ihn gab. Er musste Skinny endlich vergessen und ihre Affaire ein für alle mal und endgültig beenden.

***

Die Musik flutete das Wohnzimmer und die Luft lag schwer über der tanzenden Meute.

Peter zog Bob näher zu sich, vergrub seine Finger in den blonden Haaren, zwang Bob dazu seinen Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Er fühlte wie Bobs Hände über seinen Rücken streiften, tiefer glitten.

Peter legte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes, sah in die blauen Augen in denen er so oft versunken war. Doch nun sah er das Verlangen in ihnen aufflammen. Und er erwiderte es, indem er Bob noch dichter an sich zog.

Seine Finger glitten unter Bobs T-Shirt, strichen leicht über seine Haut, oberhalb des Hosenbundes. Er spürte das leichte Zittern des Anderen, atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein. Dann löste Peter eine Hand von Bobs Seite, krallte sie in die blonden Strähnen und legte seine Lippen auf Bobs. Leidenschaftlich erwiederte der andere Junge den Kuss, vergrub seine Nägel gierig in Peters Fleisch, während sie beide darum rangen nicht auch noch den letzten Funken Kontrolle aufzugeben.

„Das erinnert mich an unseren Abschlussball.“, sagte Bob lachend.

Peter nickte. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln. Er musste an das leichte Kitzeln von Bobs Atem auf seiner Haut denken, das geflüsterte „Ich liebe Dich.“, an den Moment vollkommener Glücksseligkeit.

Peter spürte wie Trauer sein Glück dämpfte. Was hatte er Bob seit dem nur angetan? Er belog und betrog ihn, er war abgewandt, weil er mit seinen Schuldgefühlen kaum leben konnte. Dabei sollte er dafür dankbar sein, dass Bob ihn liebte. Ihre Wohnung zu einem liebevolles zu Hause machte.

Peter küsste Bob erneut. Legte all seine Liebe und seine Verzweiflung in den Kuss. Er wollte seinem Freund zeigen, dass auch er bereit war nun endlich wieder alles in die Waagschale zu werfen.

Doch dann wurde Peter nach vorne gestoßen, er taumelte gegen Bob und nur mit Mühe konnten sie sich auf den Beinen halten.

„Verlegt eure Show ins Schlafzimmer. Nicht jeder hat Lust Zeugen eurer Liebeseinlage zu werden.“

Peter erstarrte, als er Skinnys kalte Stimme hinter sich hörte. Dann wirbelte er herum und der Moment des Schocks wurde von einer unbändigen Wut abgelöst.

„Ich muss den Anblick deiner Fresse ja auch ertragen und kann nichts dagegen tun.“

Und der überhebliche Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht heizte seinen Zorn nur noch weiter an.

„Du willst es also auf die Weise klären?“

Die Gleichgültigkeit in Skinnys Stimme war wie ein Stachel der sich tiefer in Peters Fleisch bohrte. Gleichgültigkeit war das Letzte was er von Skinny ertragen konnte.

„Bitte Peter, das ist es doch nicht wert.“

Doch er hörte Bobs Flehen kaum. Peter hatte nur Augen für das süffisante Grinsen das um Skinnys Mundwinkel tanzte. Er hing am Haken und so wie Skinny ihn ansah wusste der es auch.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Skinny sich um und und ging und ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken was er tat, folgte Peter seinem Erzfeind nach draußen.

Die kalte Nachtluft war wie ein Schock nach der stickigen Hitze im Inneren des Hauses. Doch Peter blendete es aus. Er sah nur Skinny vor sich. Das süffisante Grinsen, das ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohte.

Peter schlug zu, doch Skinny schien mit einem Angriff gerechnet zu haben und machte einen Satz nach hinten. Und das kalte Lachen, das ihn zu verhöhnen schien, stachelte Peters Wut nur noch mehr an. Ein weiteres Mal, holte er aus, spürte wie seine Hand auf Fleisch traf.

Den Moment der Befriedigung Skinny das dämliche Lachen vom Gesicht gewischt zu haben, hielt nicht lange, da spürte Peter eine Faust in seiner Magengrube. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gedrückt. Doch schon im nächsten Moment warf er sich auf Skinny und sie schlugen unsanft auf dem Boden auf.

Peter holte aus, während er versuchte Skinny unter sich zu fixieren, doch Skinny war schneller. Er schlug Peter erneut in den Magen, schob den großen Jungen von sich und begrub den zweiten Detektiv im nächsten Moment unter sich. Verzweifelt versuchte Peter sich zu wehren. Er krallte sich in Skinnys Haare, schlug und kratzte, doch wie schon so oft, überraschte ihn wie stark Skinny war.

Skinny fixierte Peter auf dem kalten Asphalt und trotzig sah Peter in die tiefen Schatten aus denen ihn kalte, graue Augen anzustarren schienen.

Und er spürte Hass in sich auflodern. Hass auf Skinny und vor allem Hass auf sich selbst Darauf, dass ihn die Situation nicht kalt ließ. Das er sich wünschte Skinny würde seine Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und ihn ebenso leidenschaftlich küssen, wie Bob es eben noch getan hatte. Doch er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Das war vorbei.

Doch Peter wusste, wenn er Skinny weiterhin regungslos ausgeliefert sein würde, wenn nicht bald etwas ihren Sichtkontakt unterbrach, dann würde er schwach werden. Dann wären alle guten Vorsätze dahin. Also traf er eine Entscheidung. Kurzerhand spuckte er Skinny ins Gesicht.

„Shaw, du bist widerlich.“, sagte Skinny, während er sich erhob und mit dem Ärmel seiner Lederjacke sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Peter rappelte sich auf die Füße.

„Was ist eigentlich dein scheiß Problem, Skinny?“, fragte er aufgebracht.

„Es nervt mich einfach, dich mit ihm zu sehen, ok?“

„Fuck Skinny, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn tun? Meine ganze Beziehung wegwerfen für was?“

Skinny fixierte Peter wie seine Beute. Doch Peter machte dieser Blick schon lange keine Angst mehr. Er überwand die letzten Zentimeter die sie noch trennten, drängte sich gegen Skinny und küsste den Anderen stürmisch. Doch sofort wurde er grob weggestoßen.

„Scheiße, Shaw, was stimmt nicht mit dir?“

Peter spürte wie sich ein bitteres Lachen seiner Kehle entrang.

„Das ist der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen Bob und dir. Er steht zu mir, du kannst nicht mal in der Öffentlichkeit meine Hand halten, geschweige denn mich küssen.“

***

Gutgelaunt schloss Peter die Haustür auf zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Beiläufig ließ er den Schlüssel in eine Schale auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch fallen, dann landete seine Sporttasche mit einem Rumpeln auf den alten Dielen. Peter lief in die Küche, holte sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. Sein Blick glitt durch den Flur, ins Wohnzimmer. Ihm war, als würde er die Möbel das erste Mal wirklich sehen. Die Sofas und den kleinen Beistelltisch die Bob so liebevoll ausgesucht hatte. Die Lampe in der Ecke die das Zimmer in einen warmen Schein tauchte.

Peter nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Etwas über ein halbes Jahr wohnten sie nun schon zusammen. Er konnte sich noch an den Rausch und den Freudentaumel erinnern. An das Gefühl des nie endenden Glücks, als sie zusammen hier eingezogen waren. Er dachte an die auf dem Boden verteilten Klamotten, an die überwältigende Leidenschaft. Wie hatte das nur so schnell vergehen können?

 _Wir sind seit über anderthalb Jahren zusammen_ , fuhr es Peter durch den Kopf. _Da ist es irgendwann nicht mehr neu und aufregend. Da wird alles viel schneller zum Alltag._ Doch er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Bob und ihm das erspart bleiben würde. Ihnen konnte das doch gar nicht passieren, da sie sich doch schon ewig kannten. Und in den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft war es doch nie langweilig geworden, also was hatte sich verändert seit dem sie zusammen waren?

Mit einem Ruck löste Peter sich vom Türrahmen, ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete die Konsole an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, dann folgten Bobs vertraute Schritte im Flur.

„Peter, kannst du nicht ein Mal deine Sportsachen wegräumen?“

Peter sah nicht mal vom Spiel auf, während er nur ein kurzes, zustimmendes „Hm“ von sich gab. Er wusste, dass Bob es hasste, wenn er nicht reagierte und er wusste, dass er seine verstreuten Sachen in der Wohnung ebenso hasste. Doch jeder Versuch ordentlicher zu werden, war gescheitert und so hatte Peter es aufgegeben. Wie er so viele gute Vorsätze in letzter Zeit aufgegeben hatte.

Er spürte wie Bob sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Doch er hatte nur Augen für das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm. Erst als Bob eine Hand auf seine legte und ihn zwang den Controller sinken zu lassen, sah Peter seinen Freund an.

„Wir müssen reden.“

Peter spürte wie er sich versteifte. Das hatte er befürchtet. Er sah sein Leben vor seinem inneren Auge zusammenbrechen. All das Gute würde genauso daraus verschwinden, wie der Teil dem er durch Skinny zu entfliehen versucht hatte. Das Lügen war immer mehr zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden. Doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, wieder zu Bob zurückzukehren. Also warum gerade jetzt, wo er wirklich gewillt war, ihrer Beziehung eine neue Chance einzuräumen?

„Also, worüber willst du reden?“, fragte er, während er Bobs Blick immer noch auswich.

„Über die Party.“ Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte Bob hinzu. „Über das was Leslie zu mir gesagt hat.“

Peter schluckte. Nervös knibbelte er an seinen Fingernägel herum. Dann zwang er sich scheinbar unberührt zu fragen: „Was hat Leslie denn gesagt?“

„Sie sagt sie hätte dich gesehen. Mit Skinny.“

Der Kuss. Sie konnte nur den Kuss damit meinen.

Peter warf Bob einen Blick zu. Er konnte die Hoffnung in den blauen Augen sehen. Die Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war. Dass das was Leslie zu sehen geglaubt hatte, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und das es eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür gab.

Doch Peter hatte das Lügen so satt. Er wollte nicht mehr heile Welt spielen, wenn er doch schon seit Monaten wusste, dass alles zerbrochen war. Das ihre Beziehung schon lange nicht mehr das war, was sie beide so verzweifelt versucht hatten aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Leslie hat nicht gelogen. Ich habe Skinny tatsächlich geküsst.“ Peters Stimme hörte sich selbst in seinen Ohren fremd und auf eine grausame Art abgeklärt an. Und er sah wie bei seinen Worten etwas in Bob zerbrach. Ihn ebenso zerstörte, wie er sich selbst zerstört hatte.

„Aber warum?“, fragte Bob ungläubig.

„Ich wollte ihm beweisen, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, zu einem anderen Mann zu stehen.“ _Und mir selbst auch._

Und das hatte er. An jenem Abend war in Peter der letzte Funken einer Hoffnung erloschen, von dem er selbst nicht mal wirklich gewusst hatte, dass er aufgelodert war. Skinny war wie eine Süßigkeit die ihn nie wirklich satt machen konnte. Immer nur ein Moment, der so schnell ging wie er gekommen war.

Bob, das was sie hatten, das war eine Verbindung auf die man eine Beziehung bauen konnte. Sie hatten ein Fundament erschaffen.

„Warum wolltest du Skinny das beweisen?“ In Bobs Stimme schwang ein leichtes Zittern mit. Eine Vorahnung dessen was er gleich hören würde und doch nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Weil ich Sex mit Skinny hatte.“

Es war raus. Unwiederbringlich.

Die Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Jungen aus wie eine unüberbrückbare Wand. Hilflos sah Peter zu Bob. Und fast musste er auflachen. Er war es doch gewesen, der in den letzten Monaten den Kontakt zwischen ihnen abgeblockt hatte. Und nun war er es der Angst hatte, dass sein Freund ihre Verbindung endgültig zerreißen würde.

„Wie lange schon?“, wollte Bob tonlos wissen. Und Peter konnte nur erahnen was für Bilder sich hinter der Stirn des Blonden abspielten.

„Seit ca vier Monaten.“

Dann war da wieder nur Stille. So dicht gewebt, dass Peter meinte sie mit den Händen greifen zu können.

„Warum?“, fragte Bob und Peter war dankbar, dass er das Schweigen durchbrach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach passiert.“

„Bullshit!“

Peter und Bob starrten sich einen Moment an. In Bobs Augen funkelte der Zorn, etwas das Peter nur all zu bekannt vorkam, doch in seinem Inneren schien sich eine Leere auszubreiten, die all seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verschlingen drohte.

„Das geschieht nicht einfach so!“

Betreten betrachtete Peter seine Hände. Bob hatte Recht. Man schlief nicht einfach so mit einem anderen. Schon gar nicht, wenn der andere sein Erzfeind war.

Er dachte an den Abend in der Bar zurück. An ein Wort das das andere gegeben hatte, an Fäuste die den Worten gefolgt waren, an seine Hose die mit einem Mal zu eng geworden war und an einen Kuss in den sich der metallische Geschmack von Blut gemischt hatte. Wie konnte er Bob nur erklären, was in jenem Moment mit ihm passiert war? Vor allem, wenn er es sich selbst nicht genau erklären konnte.

Bob schien zu ahnen, dass er von Peter keine Antwort erhalten würde. Nicht im Moment und vielleicht niemals. Also atmete der dritte Detektiv tief durch, dann fragte er leise, mit deutlicher Resignation in der Stimme: „Liebst du mich noch?“

Peter sah Bob in die Augen. Was fühlte er? Liebte er Bob? Zweifellos. Bob war wie ein Teil seiner selbst. Aber was empfand er dann Skinny gegenüber? Leidenschaft und Rausch. Den Kick des Adrenalins. Skinny war wie eine anhaltende Sucht. _Scheiße!_ Hatte er mit Bob denn nicht alles was er brauchte? Tiefe Gespräche, Vertrauen. Aber warum fühlte er sich dann in ihrer Beziehung gefangen?

Weil mit einer Trennung sein ganzes Leben zersplittern würde.

„Bob, ich liebe dich. Und ich will, dass das mit uns funktioniert.“

War das wieder nur eine Lüge? Eine von vielen die schon so alltäglich war, das sie nicht mehr ins Gewicht fiel?

Das er Bob liebte, wusste er. Nur wollte er wirklich, dass es funktionierte? Und er musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass er es nicht wusste.

„Dann muss das aufhören.“, sagte Bob leise. „Dann musst du aufhören dich heimlich mit Skinny zu treffen.“

Peter griff nach Bobs Hand, drückte sie leicht.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie wieder zu Skinny fahre. Unsere Beziehung ist das Wichtigste. Das möchte ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen.“

Doch Bob entzog Peter seine Hand.

„Ich will dir glauben, wirklich. Nur fällt mir das im Moment sehr schwer.“

Peter konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wenn er in Bobs Situation gewesen wäre… Es war sich sicher, dass das Gespräch schon längst entgleist wäre.

Schwach lächelte er Bob an. Er sollte dankbar sein, das Bob ihm offenbar noch eine Chance gab. Das er ihn genug liebte um über seine Fehltritte hinweg zu sehen. Doch das Gefühl der Erleichterung wollte sich nicht so richtig einstellen.

***

Nervös fuhr Peter sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er noch unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Vier Wochen. So lange hielt er es also aus, bis er wieder bei Skinny angekrochen kam. So viel war sein Versprechen Bob gegenüber, treu zu sein, wert.

Die ersten Tage waren erstaunlich problemlos verlaufen. Es hatte nur ihn und Bob gegeben. Eine neue Vertrautheit war durch ihr Gespräch entstanden. Doch die Tage waren nur all zu schnell vergangen und immer öfter hatte er an das Feuer denken müssen, das Skinny in ihm entzündete. Daran, dass er es nie wieder fühlen würde. Und er hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass es ein kleiner Preis für seine Beziehung mit Bob war. Das er es aushalten konnte. Das sie glücklich miteinander werden konnten.

Doch langsam, aber stetig hatte der Druck in seinem Inneren zugenommen, bis er zu einem übermächtigen Drang angeschwollen war, den er nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich wieder und wieder einzureden, dass er es nur lange genug aushalten musste. Bis der Drang irgendwann von alleine verschwinden würde. Und er hatte keine Kraft mehr dagegen anzukämpfen.

Peter wusste, er sollte Bob gegenüber so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, sich schuldig fühlen, und das würde er auch. Später. Die Schuld kam immer wie ein ungebetener Gast, wenn er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, sich bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. Doch nicht im Moment. Im Moment konnte er nur daran denken was auf der anderen Seite der Tür auf ihn wartete.

***

Bob umklammerte das Lenkrad, während er zu Peter sah. Regungslos stand sein Freund vor dem abweisenden Gebäudekomplex. Anscheinend in einen inneren Kampf vertieft.

 _Bitte, dreh dich um und geh. Bitte!_ , flehte Bob im Stillen. _Bitte, komm nach Hause und sag mir, dass du im Begriff warst, etwas Dummes zu tun. Das du es aber nicht konntest, weil du mich liebst._

Doch auch wenn er es nicht mal denken wollte, wusste Bob, dass sein Verstand immer noch versuchte, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen. Und dann hob Peter den Arm und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Bobs Magen fühlte sich an als wäre er im freien Fall und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren schwoll an. Er betrachtete seine Finger, die immer noch krampfhaft das Lenkrad umschlossen, seine Knöchel die weiß hervor traten. Doch sie schienen nicht mehr Teil seiner selbst zu sein.

Dann verschwand Peter im Inneren des Hauses und mit einem schweren Knall schlug die Haustür hinter ihm zu.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitat & Titel:  
> One More Night - Maroon5


End file.
